


Water and Awakenings

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: Poems for Lilith [3]
Category: Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, Freeform, Hope and joy, Nature, Poetry, Water, the Wastes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Series: Poems for Lilith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Water and Awakenings

She woke up the next day, feeling rested for the first time since fleeing the Garden

She stood up and felt sparks of electricity at the tips of her fingers

It startled her, but she wasn’t afraid like she had been the night before

Instead she let the mysterious feeling wash over her before it vanished

She stayed in her cave all day, thinking

These new, fantastical and unfathomable events intrigued her greatly

She wondered how this could be, it felt unreal

But she couldn’t deny that she knew almost nothing of the world

So she just let herself be and climbed down the mountain to find something edible  
She searched and walked for hours, her throat growin dry in the midday sun

Finally she came across a forest of desert willows and date palms

With something that looked like it could have once been a river bed

She reached up to pick the ripest fruits and moaned at the deliciously sweet taste

Intrigued by that strange, snaking pattern on the ground

She knelt just on the side of it, examining it for a for moments

Then she pressed her palms flat onto the center of it

It was completely dry, like the rest of her surroundings

Suddenly, water started rising from the ground

She smiled, because she wasn’t afraid anymore

The water rose until it started flowing down its ancient path

Like a revived source of life

She sat back, observing the winding road of liquid crystal

Eyes filled with wonder, admiring the beauty that had sprung up from her palms

Or that her hands had coaxed out of the Earth, she wasn’t sure

But in this moment, she felt at one with the Universe 

Feeling a new energy freely flowing through her

She stayed there by the river bed, her pale skin warming in the sun

She stayed there until nightfall, and returned to her cave

A dreamless sleep pulled her in its arms

And her last thought was how she couldn’t wait

To discover and witness all of life’s mysteries


End file.
